1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for boring or excavating holes beneath foundations or sidewalks for receiving sewer pipes, electrical conduits and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known excavating devices is that it is normally necessary to dig a very large hole adjacent the foundation prior to use of said devices. This involves a great deal of hand labor and time. In digging with a shovel, the bottom of the hole has to be well below the bottom of the footings so that a person can dig in a horizontal line.
Another problem with known devices is that they do not excavate an accurate, closely dimensioned hole.
Another problem with known devices is that they do not work well with medium rocky soils and/or clay-type soils.
Another problem with known devices is that they are unduly complicated and expensive, often times requiring extensive training before an operator can properly use same.
A further problem with known devices is that they do not work well under water or under flooding conditions. Also, most of them fail to sever roots and the type of obstructions which are often encountered when excavating beneath foundations.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ 293,271 W. J. Philips et al Feb. 12, 1884 740,521 O. E. Brown Oct. 6, 1903 1,210,187 J. E. Marquiss Dec. 26, 1916 ______________________________________
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.